<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mcyt coming out drabbles by anonymouswombat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224242">mcyt coming out drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswombat/pseuds/anonymouswombat'>anonymouswombat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, requests open</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswombat/pseuds/anonymouswombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin.</p><p>not meant to be weirdchamp at all</p><p>see ch 1 for more info + to leave requests</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adding them as i write, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Information!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>planning to come out soon so it's projection time baby!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so here's the deal. i'm planning to come out soon and i'm mcfrickin scared, so it's time to project onto minecraft youtubers!</p><p>I'm pretty chill to do anyone coming out as anything, but i won't do sexuality ones for the minors (gender is cool tho)<br/>Probably most of them will be gender related bc thats what i'm coming out as but if it's a good request i'll take it.</p><p>Some other Info</p><p>-Most of these will be IRL or maybe AU's like SBI family AU because i like it. Probably won't do much within the dream SMP unless i like the prompt a lot.</p><p>-SBI + tubbo/ranbo/niki/fundy &gt; Dream Team + karl/quackity/eret , but i put them in there because i'm not against doing ones for them!</p><p>-All of these will be FLUFF. everyone will accept everyone and it's gonna be happy. the point of this is to muster up courage for me to come out haha</p><p>-I already have some ideas rattling around in my brain (he/they tubbo; mtf wilbur) but there's no telling what order i'll do stuff in, including prompts</p><p>-I have comment moderation turned on but it's just bc i'm scared. i'll put all serious requests through.</p><p>-I might not take every request but i'll consider them all. Order will be whatever i feel like.</p><p>-I'd be down for some light shipping if it's related to a prompt. Probably won't do anythiing hugely ship-centric though.</p><p>-Most pairs are cool for shipping but nothing with minors, you know the drill.</p><p>-In your request, say who you want to come out, as what, and if you want, some more info like AU, who they're coming out to, etc.</p><p>-Again, please don't request sexuality ones for the minors but gender is totally cool.</p><p>-I'll put the prompt, info, and summary at the beginning of each chapter</p><p>-These won't be interconnected so you can request multiple things for one person!</p><p>-Each one probably will be no more than 1k words, likely more in the 400-600 range.</p><p>-This is not meant to be in anyway weird. These will be based on actual people, but are in no way intended to imply or assume anything about them. just me projecting and trying to flex my writing muscles a little bit</p><p>-I could get bored of this at any time; if i do I'll mark it as complete, close requests, and add a thank you chapter so you'll know. Hopefully i get a decent amount out of this though!</p><p>Yeah I think that's everything! Please please leave requests aaaaaah</p><p>____</p><p>UPDATE: after a Think about it, i think i'm ok with doing one's about minors' sexualities after all, but not in a weird way. Like if i look at your prompt i'll know whether it's weird lmao. same goes for light, obviously sfw, minor/minor shipping... like there's ways to do it without being weird. anything i deem uncomfy just won't get through, but i'm no longer saying a hard no to those things. </p><p>lmaooooo i hope i dont get cancelled for this </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Demiboy Tubbo + SBI!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Noodles_07 with the prompt "could I perhaps have some afab demiboy Tubbo coming out to SBI, please?"</p><p>Tubbo comes out to his brothers and dad in a happy small town life!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No big CW's for this one. It's super fluffy but i loved to write it ahhhhhh</p><p>It portrays religion (specifically christianity) in a positive light because i never see any of that and as a christian lgbt person, it makes me happy.</p><p>also there's georgebur but it's like barrrrrrely mentioned lol</p><p>Word count: 1069</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew the Watsons. Well, in the small town of Chesterburg (only just barely big enough to have its own high school), everyone knew everyone, but that’s unimportant here. They were <em>that </em>family. You know. There was Phil Watson, a kindly man with a well paying job he truly loved, and his four adopted children, ages 14, 15, 16, and 17.</p><p>(This school year had been talked about for years, how they would each line up nicely in a year of high school)</p><p>The four of them were nice to everyone, got good grades, and were all just generally likable. As I said, you know a family like this. Everyone does.</p><p>Every Sunday the Watsons got in the car together and drove to church in the town center, and every Sunday after church, they walked the three blocks over to Diane’s Cafe where they ordered brunch and talked about the coming week. Diane herself often lingered at the table and caught up with the happy group; she and Phil were old friends.</p><p>From the outside, they looked like a perfect family. Full of love for each other and their community. And the crazy thing is, they really, truly were.</p><p>There was Wilbur, 17, and a senior. Known for entertaining the young kids of the town some afternoons after Sunday School by playing songs on his guitar. Always seen with his signature headphones, smiling along to music only he could hear. Voted cutest couple of his junior year with his boyfriend George, the captain of the robotics team. They were probably going to be prom kings as well. Next year he would go to college to study music education. But not too far away.</p><p>There was Technoblade, 16. Quieter and more soft spoken than his older brother, but amiable just the same. Leader of the poetry club at Chesterburg High. Once, he even made it to to the state poetry recitation competitions, where he took second and got a blurb in the school newspaper. He was always willing to meet up in the library and help someone with their english homework, and with his long pink hair, he was well known and just an all around nice guy.</p><p>Tommy, the 15 year old was next. Always the fastest runner in any PE class, but he never was one to gloat about it. The only sophomore on both varsity cross country and varsity track. If you wanted a running partner, he was your guy. He would talk your ear off as you ran with him, so that you never even noticed the distance. He and his friends were always willing to let you sit down with them at lunch.</p><p>And finally, Tabby. 14 years old and an absolute ray of sunshine. She was known starting a gardening club at her middle school and helping redo the school’s old, desolate courtyard. She couldn’t wait to join the gardening club with the older kids now that she was a freshman. Tabby also loved to bake and always had her hand up first. She was the type of girl who got patted on the head by elders and those younger than here alike, but she didn’t mind, really.</p><p>And that how it was, and that’s how it had always been.</p><p>The three Watson boys.</p><p>And their little sister.</p><p>~</p><p>Flash forward to now. Tabby is lying awake in her bed late at night. And she is thinking.  </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I don’t want to be the little sister anymore.</em>
</p><p>She knows where this was coming from. A new student, a junior had recently moved to town, and when they met Tabby, they shook her hand and introduced themself as Eret, saying they used they/them pronouns. Since then, Tabby has not been able to get the interaction out of her head.</p><p>And now here she is, lying awake, dealing with the new, scary, concept that <em>she might not be a girl.</em></p><p>She resolved to do some research.</p><p>~</p><p>The next afternoon, she is clicking away on her laptop, pages deep on an LGBT+ wiki, heart pounding. She’s read about being trans, being nonbinary, being genderfluid, and more. She clicks on a page with a blue, grey, and white flag. Demiboy, it says.</p><p>As she reads the article, she starts getting a bit excited. It talks about an identity for people who related to being a male, but not fully. <em>Yes yes yes!, </em>her brain says. One line stands out to her particularly.</p><p>
  <b>“People who identify under demiboy may use a variety of different pronouns, one common combination being he/they, or that of both masculine and neutral pronouns”</b>
</p><p>
  <em>He/they</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He/they</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Demiboy.</em>
</p><p>It feels right.</p><p>“I’m a demiboy,” he whispers out loud.</p><p>Now what?</p><p>He’ll figure it out later.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>You’re a demiboy, you’re a demiboy, you’re a demiboy!</em>
</p><p>His brain tells him as often as possible. At first, it was exhilarating and validating, but then it became taunting.</p><p><em>I have to come out,</em> they think. They make a plan.</p><p>~</p><p>He does it at Diane’s. Of course he does. It’s the place he feels the most at peace and the most connected to his family.</p><p>Saturday night they print out a little card of their new favorite flag, with its grey and blue and white. They put it their pocket the next day and think about it all through the church service.</p><p>Later, during brunch at Diane’s he takes a deep breath, pulling the card out and putting it on the table.</p><p>“Do any of you know what flag this is?” they ask.</p><p>Wilbur leans in and examines it. “I actually haven’t seen this one before, no.”</p><p>Phil sees the expression on Tabby’s face. Looking at him, Phil says, “Do you want to tell us what flag this is hon?”</p><p>He smiles. “Yeah actually.” He then gives the other four an explanation of his new identity as they listen with interest and intent.</p><p>Once he’s done, Techno says, “So it’s he/they now, right? Awesome.”</p><p>They tear up a little as they nod and receive smiles and affirmations.</p><p>Tommy adds on saying, “How about a group hug?”</p><p>Phil nods. “I think that’s exactly what we need. Bring it in, <em>boys.”</em></p><p>The five of them stand up and hold each other close. As far as they know, it’s heaven.</p><p>From above everyone else’s heads, Wilbur muffledly asks, “So are you going to go by a different name now?”</p><p>They nod. “I think I’d like to go by Toby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was super fun to write! i may have projected a bit but shhhhhhhh!<br/>See you all next time and don't forget to drop your requests in the comments!</p><p>I love you all and just remember, no matter your gender, pronouns, or sexuality, God loves you too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FTM Karl + sapnap and quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For WAS POPPINGGGGG with the prompt "May I request some ftm karl hurt/comfort? Just where he deals with transphobia, misgendering, and deadnaming but in the end sapnap and quackity comfort him? </p><p>yeah :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might be crazy OOC but i think it's not as bad as i thought it was going to be?<br/>I had fun with this even tho i don't really follow those CC's :)<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Word count: 641</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl had had a shit day. Just. completely awful. Why, you might ask?</p><p>High School. Fucking reunion. That’s right. Somehow it had already been three full years since Karl had left that place. He’s not even sure why he went.</p><p>Well, actually, he is. When he had gotten the message on his Instagram, he had thought, <em>Maybe it’ll be different. Maybe people will have changed.</em></p><p>Oh how wrong he was.</p><p>All the wrong people were there. When Karl had come out as trans sophomore year, and started living as a boy, most people couldn’t have cared less. A few people even thought it was cool. But unfortunately, there were some people who thought this made Karl a perfect new target. And unfortunately, the meanest people are usually the loudest.</p><p>And unfortunately, those were the people who had been there when he arrived at the park where the gathering was being held.</p><p>The next three hours were just awful. Snarky comments, backhanded compliments, and a near constant need for him to say “Uh, actually guys, um it’s Karl” He couldn’t even leave early because Chris had dropped him off, needing to use Karl’s car.</p><p>Luckily, now it’s over. He’s back home, and able to relax. But he can’t get his mind off of the comments of his old classmates, no matter how hard he tries.</p><p>That’s when he gets a discord DM reminding him of a stream he’s set to do with Quackity an Sapnap. He draws himself off of the couch and boots up his computer.</p><p>~</p><p>The stream went well; no one could deny that the three boys popped off. #DUCKTOES trended on twitter, for reasons best left unsaid.</p><p>But now, it’s just the three of them in their private voice call, winding down after two very energetic hours.</p><p>Well, they were mostly energetic. Karl had been subdued throughout the entire stream, and while chat wasn’t able to notice it, Karl is sure his friends had. Sure enough, it’s not too long before Sapnap says, “Hey dude, are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Quackity agrees. “You were being kind of quiet.”</p><p>“I had a pretty bad day today,” Karl admits, and the other boys look sympathetic.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” That’s from Quackity, ever concerned for his friends.</p><p>Karl is about to answer with a generic, “Oh, I just didn’t get enough sleep last night,” when suddenly, a voice pops into his head</p><p>
  <em>What if you just told them?</em>
</p><p>He squishes the voice down.</p><p>
  <em>Do it. You won’t. No balls</em>
</p><p>You know what? Fuck it. Maybe he will.</p><p>“I’m trans.”</p><p>There’s silence. Karl doesn’t breathe.</p><p>Sapnap breaks it, saying, “Wait so should i be using she/her? Shit dude, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know-”</p><p>Karl cuts him off. “Uh no! Please, um, please don’t use she/her for me. Ever. Heh. I mean in like the other direction. FTM. Female to male.”</p><p>Recognition is seen in both of his friends’ eyes.</p><p>“Dude that’s- that’ poggers!” Quackity is quick to reassure him. “You’re forever a dude in my book. And everyone’s. You’re just, You’re just a dude.” Sapnap nods.</p><p>“Thanks guys,” Karl laughs. “You’re sweet. Yeah, today I went to a party with a bunch of people who knew me before I transitioned and they were being pretty shitty. But streaming with you guys definitely helped!”</p><p>Sapnap and Quackity don’t pressure him to talk about it more, and Karl is grateful. Instead, the three stay in call late into their respective nights. Despite not being in the same time zones, they were close enough to be able to have nights like this, where they stay in call far part midnight and just talk about nothing. It’s special and a little bit magical sometimes.</p><p>Karl doesn’t know what he would do without it.</p><p>Karl doesn’t know what he would do without them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, i haven't forgotten about any prompts! all of them WILL get done! </p><p>Next up (in no particular order)<br/>-Aro/ace techno royalty AU<br/>-IRL ftm wilbur<br/>-Gay schlatt w/ homophobic dad</p><p>those will be out whenever i write them lol</p><p>anyway leave comments haha i love them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FTM Wilbur + Phil and Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Goatly_Sacrifices with the prompt "could you please spare some IRL ftm trans wilbur being nervous/panicky about coming out? h/c and fluff 👉👈"</p><p>Wilbur realizes he should probably tell tommy and phil he's trans before he disappears for 3 weeks because of his top surgery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw surgery/doctor mentions?? idk if i should cw that but better safe than sorry</p><p>so i kinds dropped the ball on the "hurt" part of the hurt/comfort here... nothing but pure fluff came out of my little gremlin fingers tonight</p><p>enjoy :)</p><p>Word Count:1040</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At this point, Wilbur has it pretty much figured out. He’s known he was a man for almost as long as he ever thought he was a girl. When he came out to his parents at the age of fifteen, he had been lucky enough for them to be supportive and help him do everything he needed to transition. At this point, being trans barely affects his life, so why would he tell anyone?</p><p>A lot of his IRL friends like the Soothouse gang and his roommates know, but like, it’s not a big deal. Oh, and Niki knows. It had slipped out one night while they were complaining to each other on a discord call. It’s nice that she knows, Wilbur thinks, but again. It’s just not a big deal.</p><p>Mans is just trying to vibe, you know?</p><p>~</p><p>Then, he gets the call from his doctor that he’s been waiting for. Suddenly, being trans is going to be a big part of his life once again.</p><p>For a good reason, not to worry. His phone starts vibrating and he picks it up, seeing that the caller ID is his doctor.</p><p>“Hi there, is this Will Gold speaking?” she says.</p><p>“Yes, this is he.”</p><p>“Well, I’m calling with some good news. Your new insurance came through and it looks like it’ll cover your top surgery! You’re eligible, so if you want to get on zoom with me and the surgeon later today, we can get it scheduled for as soon as possible!”</p><p>Wilbur agrees, answers his doctor’s few questions, and then hangs up. He continues about his day with a bit of extra excitement in his step.</p><p>Fucking <em> finally</em>.</p><p>~</p><p>That night, as he lies in bed, he thinks. He had ended up scheduling the surgery for six days from now, and that’s suddenly seeming a lot closer than he thought it was.</p><p>His excitement, while still present is now sharing space in his brain with worries, doubts, and a little bit of stress.</p><p>He had called his mom after receiving the news, and she would be arriving in a day or two. Despite the short notice she had been able to get a train ticket to Brighton. And Niki will be around, too. It’ll be fine, not a problem. But still. He’s not great with hospitals.</p><p>The other thing on his mind is the realization that he’s about to disappear for three, maybe four weeks. He can’t just do that without saying anything.</p><p>Well, actually, he can. And he plans to. He can tell most of the people in his life and his fans that he’s taking a break for personal reasons. Emphasis on most.</p><p>He’s laying in bed right now, thinking of two specific people. Tommy and Phil. They won’t buy that. Well, maybe they will but they’ll be concerned for him and Wilbur just knows they won’t leave them alone.</p><p>He can’t even just tell them he’s having surgery because he knows they’ll worry even more at that, and want to know why. And he can’t make up a reason why. He’s not that gutsy.</p><p>So at that moment, he decides that it’s time. He has to tell them.</p><p>~</p><p>Look, Wilbur knows it’s gonna be fine. He’s out to Niki and nothing bad happened. He trusts Phil and Tommy just as much as he trusts her. He knows they’re fin with trans people. It’s literally not a big deal.</p><p>So why is he staring at a vc on discord, where Tommy and Phil are chatting, and almost crying?</p><p>This is his chance. He <em>knows</em> this is his chance. They’re right there! Alone in a voice call, neither of them live. And there’s a Tales From The SMP happening as well, so they’re not likely to get interrupted. Why can’t he just fucking join the vc?</p><p>He snaps a picture of their icons on his computer screen using his phone and sends it to Niki, with a string of incoherent punctuation and emojis. She responds a minute later:</p><p>You got this Wil! it’ll be totally fine. No big deal, right?</p><p>
  <em>No big deal.</em>
</p><p>He joins the call.</p><p>“Hey Will!”</p><p>Phil’s friendly voice immediately calms him down.</p><p>“Wilbur Soot!” exclaims Tommy, as a sort of greeting.</p><p>“Hi guys,” Wilbur says. He decides not to stall. “I have some bad news, some good news, and some plain old news.”</p><p>“And no, you don’t get to pick the order,” He adds, anticipating Tommy’s next question.</p><p>“Ok, shoot.” Phil.</p><p>“Alright. so, the bad news is that I’m going to be disappearing for a few weeks because I’m getting surgery. The good news is that it’s a surgery I want and that I’ve been waiting a long time to get. Top surgery to be exact.”</p><p>He feels the palpable confusion in the call. He takes a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>“And the other news? It’s that yes, that means what you think it means. I’m trans. I thought it was time you guys knew.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” is Tommy’s first response. “I mean, that’s cool, the- the trans thing, but what the hell is top surgery?</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a bit confused as well,” adds Phil. “I’m proud of you for telling us about this and I love you so much, but <em>why </em>are you getting surgery again?”</p><p>“Thanks guys that means a lot. But, wow, you really don’t know <em>anything</em> about this, do you?” Wilbur is smiling. It’s over. He did it. And it went well. Why was he so worried again? “Top surgery is where you get your tits chopped off, happy now?”</p><p>They got it.</p><p>“Yeah, uh that’s what I wanted to say,” Will wraps up the conversation.</p><p>“Pog,” says Phil.</p><p>“Yeah that’s pretty pog, big man,” says Tommy. “You’re a cool-ass big brother. nothing will change that.”</p><p>On that happy note, Wilbur leaves. “Well, wish me luck guys. I’ll keep you guys updated on how I’m doing!”</p><p>~</p><p>He flops back onto his bed. That wasn’t too hard. That wasn’t that bad at all. Definitely not worth the hours spent lying awake about it. He wonders why he was ever worried. His internet family couldn’t be better.</p><p>He sends Niki a smiley face. She calls him. He picks up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, i haven't forgotten about any prompts! all of them WILL get done!</p><p>Next up (in no particular order)<br/>-Aro/ace techno royalty AU<br/>-Gay schlatt w/ homophobic dad<br/>-Biroace eret coming out to philza<br/>-NB eret hurt/comfort<br/>-ftm but femme Ranboo</p><p>those will be out whenever i write them lol</p><p>aaah y'all have been so nice and have given me so many good prompts :D keep em coming pspspsppp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bro im sorry y'all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>updates on this fic (good news??)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SO its been like 3 months and I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS! I PROMISE<br/>school kicked my ass and all that shit.</p><p>i get out in like a month and i plan to write my dozen or so reqs after that!</p><p>heres the list ATM </p><p>-Aroace techno (royalty au)</p><p>-Gayschlatt</p><p>-Biroace eret --&gt; philza (school counselor au)</p><p>-Agender dream (HS au)</p><p>-Trans Quackity for like 3 ppl</p><p>-MTF schlatt</p><p>-MTF Wilbur</p><p>-FTM purpled</p><p>-MTF Tommy )to tubbo and ranboo)</p><p>-NB eret</p><p>-FTM Ranboo</p><p>-Neopronouns Ranboo</p><p>-MTF Phil /something else for phil</p><p>in the meantime feel free to keep requesting ily im sorry its taken so long i will do them i promise</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayo do you see that comment button? nah, that's a request button. Click it and all your wildest dreams will come true!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>